Dominic Delveccio
Dominic Delveccio is the Don of the Delveccio Crime Family as well as New York's current most powerful mob boss. He has a rivarly with all the other families mainly the Tattaglia's and Barzini's despite having served the Tattaglia's in his younger days as a mobster. Background Born in New York, Delveccio's parents were Itallian, and his grandfather Richard Delveccio was a caporeigme for the Stracci Crime Family. Richard and his boss Don Stracci as well as another unnamed caporeigme were all killed in 1955 by Peter Clemenza on their way to attend a 'peace meeting' with the Corleone Family. Following his grandfather's death, Delveccio took it upon himself to follow in his footsteps refusing to go to school, and instead focusing on making a name for himself on the streets. He began working with the Tattaglia Crime Family in the 1970's under the tutegle of Don Osvaldo Altobello. He was mainly used as a hitman and arsonist, but occassionally acted as a bodyguard for senior members of the family even guarding Altobello himself on some occassions. In one week, Delveccio burnt down 17 homes belonging to members of rival familles on Altobello's orders. When Altobello died in 1980, Delveccio cut his ties with the Tattaglia's, and went on the run to London for a while. In London, Delveccio met his future underboss Raymond Blu when the two tried to rob each other during a diamond deal. Together Delveccio and Blu founded the Delveccio Crime Family, and in 1994, they returned to New York City, and took over a compound once belonging to the Barzini Family. Delveccio and his people began expanding into terrorites such as Brooklyn and Staten Island even having large numbers in New Jeresy and Las Venturas. The sheer size of Delveccio's family as well as his countless amount of business contacts has made him the most powerful crime boss in New York. Over the years, Delveccio's health slowly began to decline, and he nows relys on a wheelchair for getting around. It a known fact by all of the other mafia dons that he is going to die soon, and they are desperatly waiting for him to do so. Rise To Power By the early 2000's, Delveccio and his people dominated the streets of New York even going as far as to completely wipe out the Sterners Gang during a short lived gang war known as the 'Sterner Incident.' Following the fall of the Sterners Gang, Delveccio and his people began expanding into their former terrority of The Bronx, and as well as taking over of all of Downtown, Manhatten. In that sense, Delveccio began buying sevearl small businesses including a butchers shop, as well as a steakhouse making it one of the city's top resturants. Delveccio however fell out favor with the Tattaglia's due to his new status as New York's kingpin. This would later cause fricition between the two famillies in the years that would follow. The Five Families War Of 2019 By 2019, Delveccio's family along with Harvey Morris's family had gone to war with the Tattaglia's and Barzini's. Delveccio himself had struck the first blow by murdering Don Bruno Tattaglia's personal enforcer Ruca Kasi. Kasi had accidentally walked into his terrority, and was gunned down on the spot by two of Delveccio's hitmen. Delveccio then ordered his lead enforcer Jules Cesaro to kidnap one of Bruno's sons Joe Brasi the brother of legendary Corleone enforcer Luca Brasi. Joe had been sent by Bruno to spy on the Delveccio Family sevearl months before, and Delveccio saw through his act and ordered his men to interrogate him. Jules kidnapped Brasi, and took him to one of the family owned butcher shops for interrogation. Jules and his men were thrawted by one of Lord Redwood's men who rescued Brasi from the butchers, and then burnt the butchers to ground to add further insult to injury. Delveccio berated Jules for his failure, and ordered him to guard the family's steakhouse. Bruno seeking vengence for the death of Kasi as well as Brasi's kidnapping, seeked help from Lord Redwood who sent one of his most trusted soliders to murder Jules. Jules and his men were gunned down while eating their dinner by Redwood's man. Delveccio having never really liked Jules, chose to not avenge his death. Delveccio lost respect with the Cuneo's who began making deals with the Tattaglia's. Delveccio has recently had his main man Raymond Blu executed on the suspion of being a rat. In reality, Blu was not an informant, and had been loyal to the every end. Delveccio is getting progressivley more and more sick, and has even began making miracle cures with the help of a corrupt doctor named Dr Ibbza. Personality Delveccio is smart, cunning, and resourceful. Despite being very sick, he is quite intelligent, and is good with his money according to FIB agent Dave Norton, Delveccio always makes sure that the right people get paid, and even works with sevearl charities to cover up his lliegal activities. Delveccio is not quite as brutal as the other New York Don's having not as many violent attacks on other gangs, as well as choosing to not avenge the death of his deadly enforcer Jules Cesaro whom Delveccio never really liked anyway. He is a very supisious man suspecting his most loyal friend Raymond Blu of being a rat despite no evidence being given even going as far as to order his execution. Delveccio worries about his life as he is dying, and is trying to find a cure that will let him live forever. Hmm.jpg|Don Delveccio upon learning of Joe Brasi's capture whoa none of that thank you.jpg|Delveccio being taken away for a check up by his doctors Doctor_Who_2005_2x05_001.jpg|Delveccio upon hearing of Jules and his men's failure